Sakura's long lost
by Alucard Nosgoth
Summary: what if sakura had an older brother we never knew about. came to me in a dream.
1. welcoming home

I do not own anything Naruto, exept the few memorabilia i have bought. please don't sue.

God I miss her. Her pink hair that always smelled of cherry blossoms oddly enough. Her forehead even, as weird as that sounds. We were inseparable until the day I had to leave on this mission. I've been undercover now for six years now, and it hasn't gotten any easier. I wonder how my little sister is doing right now, what she's doing while I sit here, waiting for my opportune moment. Thinking back to those days always help me to feel better, because it reminds me of what is waiting for me back home. I remember how she always watched me during practice, and training. She never missed one of my test, and was always there to cheer me on. She would cry whenever I was sad because I had fail one of my test, forcing me to cheer up so that she would smile her warm smile for me again. She'd make me laugh whenever she told me about her crush for the uchiha boy in her class, and get angry at me whenever I told her that there was no hope for her in getting him to like her. I chuckle to myself as I remember this, good times. Finally the time has come for me to end this. I've waited for 6 years for this one moment, this one chance to go home back to her. And I'm not about to give it up now, not when there's a chance I can go back to my Sakura-chan. I will come back to you, little sister.

As I walk back through the gates oh konoha village, the same gate I had walked out from oh so long ago, I wonder if my family still lives in the same house. Walking towards home, I remember the day I left for this mission. I was a cool sunny day, and she had just comeback from the playground with her eyes showing that she had not had the best of times. I felt even worse about telling her now, but I had to be honest with her. That's what a good older brother does with his sister. Needless to say she started to cry when I told her I had to go away. Screaming at me about how much she hated me, and the such. I felt sorry for her, not because of what I had done, but about how she would feel about it when she came to her sences. She didn't really hat me, and I knew that. But she would think that i belived her when she said so, and would feel bad about it from then on. It okay now though, because now she tell me about how sorry she is about that day, cry and let it all out. It will be good for her.

The welcome I got from home was warm as expected, but mom said that sakura was out with her friend today and wouldn't be back until late tonight. That was alright though, I had plenty of time now, and I would spend all of it with her. I went up into her room, just to see what she's been up to since I've been away. Looking at the picture on her nightstand, she seems happy standing there with the uchiha boy and the other blonde haired kid I don't know. He must be the kyubin boy, I remember him now. And that day like it was yesterday. Oh well, if he's friend with sakura, he must be a good person, she can sense that about people. Looking out the window, somehow time has passed so quickly, and I didn't even notice that night had already fallen. Hearing mom from down stair, I know that its taking all she's got to not tell sakura right away that I'm here. Instead she tell her that a surprise is waiting for her upstairs. I smile when she opens the door to her dark room, the hallway light slowly filling the room to reveal to her the one person that stole her heart way before Sasuke had ever come into her life.

It was strange coming home from Sasuke's house. He's been really nice to me lately and I'm loving each and every moment of it. Looks like he's finally turning around, well better late than never. When I got to the road that would lead me back home I suddenly got a nostalgic feeling, like there was a scent in the air that I recognized, but couldn't quite put my finger on. Oh well, right now I just want to get home and take a shower before I go to bed. As I enter the house, I get that same feeling again, now its really starting to bug me, but before I can mention it to mom, she smiles a big toothy grin at me and tells me that there's a surprise waiting for me upstairs. I forget all about the feeling, and smile, thinking that sasuke had planned another little surprise like he did this after noon when he took me to a hidden clearing in the forest full of flowers. He tried to play it off as if he was just doing it as a way to be nice, but I know him better than that. So I run upstair, expecting to find a huge stuffed teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck into a bow. What I saw was not anywhere near what I had imagined. My heart sank down to my stomach, and mt knees got weak all of a sudden, I could barely stand. Then my vision got blurry, as I realized that I was crying. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. I had dreamed about this day for years, wished it with all my heart, and in every one of my dreams I would run up to him, and jump up onto him, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek, but now… nothing. I couldn't even swallow. But he knew exactly what to do, as he walked over to me and I fell on my knees. He got down on one knee and took hold of me, embraced me warmly and let me rest my head on his shoulder. And as he spoke. I could no longer hold it in, as I let out all my hate, sadness, and love all at one time.

"I've missed you Sakura-chan."

please R&R, my first story and i'd like to know what you think before i continue. thank you for your time. (bows)


	2. unextepted visitors

SUGOE!!! That was so c00!!! anyway, lets see what I can do with another chapter. Hoping I don't get hit by a flying turd as I write this. Still don't own naruto. (angrily shakes fist.

It was an odd development that my mother had not asked me about how I lost my left eye. I would have thought that the patch would have been a dead give away, Sakura noticed it immediately, I could tell from the look in her eyes, but as kind as she is I guess she didn't want to be rude and ask. It was then that she lost control of her emotions like most girls her age do.

When Sakura had finally calmed down enough to actually put words together and make coherent sentences, we came down stairs to enjoy the feast mom had prepared. It was delicious, and though my stomach had shrunk from the lack of hearty meals over the last years, I still had thirds. Of course I was bombarded by questions about what I had been doing and what it was like. And I tried to answer them to the best of my ability, but since the mission consisted of me mostly working with ANBU, most of it was a secret. Being a Jounin sure isn't easy, but hey, I manage. Sakura looks at me with a devilish grin, knowing that I could never keep anything from her, and so after dinner was over, I told her a little bit more than what I had told the rest of the family. Not enough to get me into trouble, but just enough so that she'd be satisfied.

"So," Sakura started, "you're still wearing that same outfit I see."

"yep" there was noting really wrong with my clothes, it just didn't look very Konoha-like. I wore a simple outfit of a long sleeve under armor shirt under a plain white t-shirt, black pants with pockets on the knees and my kung fu shoes. I also wore red prayer beads on my right wrist, but that's more or a special keep sake than a fashion statement.

"Well, tell me everything."

I just shook my head,

"you know that I can't tell you everything."

She looked a little upset by this, no wonder why really.

"So after all this time, your not going to tell your sister what you've been doing. Just going to keep me in the dark."

"No, fine. I'll tell you the most I can without going to jail for it. Is that alright with you?"

I sighed and shook my head again as she smiled and nodded. She won again! Oh well.

"So," I said, picking her up and sitting her on the bed, "where should I begin?"

Thinking about it for a bit,

"How about the beginning, that always seems to be the best place to start something."

"are you getting smart with me young lady?"

She gave me her best innocent smile and pretended to be taken aback with that statement,

"What me? Why I would never, Jubei-nisan."

I couldn't hold it in, and just laughed as hard as I could. God I missed these times, its good to be back home.

"Alright then, the beginning. Well, first the earth cooled, and then came the dinosaurs, but they got too big and fat so they turned into oil."

"Hey!!" Sakura interrupted, laughing at my little story.

"What? Please don't tell me you've heard that one, cause that would just be bad. And then I'll have to start from some other time in history and who knows where that could wind us up in."  
Sakura just enjoyed the joke for a little bit, hugging me.

"you never will change, will you?"

"Probably not."

"Same smart ass brother, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I still love you." And squeezed a little harder.

I pulled her away and looked into her eyes, then smiled a playfully evil smile.

"What?" she said nervously.

"I bet you haven't changed much either, have you?"

"What do you m… oh no. no, no, no, no!! don't you dare." She started backing away slowly in fear. "Jubei!! Don't…" She'd never get to finish that sentence as she shrieked with laughter when I moved behind her faster than she could react and tickled her sides.

"yep," I said over her wails, "same old Sakura."

Tears began to fall down her face, and she started having trouble breathing from the torture her older brother was applying to her. I stopped just before she peed her pants, don't need to clean that up now do we? She was still giggling a little as she crawled back onto the bed.

"so now were even." I said.

She crawled up next to me and snuggled up into me. Picking her up, I let her sit on my lap and just cuddle there.

"I've really missed you, Jubei-nisan."

"I know."

"I really love you."

"I know."

"So… tell me everything you can, please."

"Alright, well, my mission started the day I left home, six years ago. My team and I were to head north to see if we could…"

She stayed in my arms that whole night as I told her the story of my adventure, trials and tribulations of my mission. I told her as much as I could, I trust her, and I know her well enough that even under torture she wouldn't tell anyone about the secrets we shared. I think that's why we got along so well. Well for what ever reason, all I know is that morning, when I had finally finished telling her all I had to tell her, we fell asleep together on her bed. And it was the most restful sleep I had in years.

Sakura and I fell asleep together, not knowing that someone was watching us, well I knew but chose to ignore it, namely Naruto and Sasuke. Turning their heads, they gave each other a nod and jumped down off the tree. Naruto running to the back door and Sasuke running toward the front, Naruto waited for Sasuke to give him the signal. Sasuke knocked on the door and kept Sakura's mother busy while flicking up a shiny piece of metal, signaling to naruto to go in. Naruto entered the house as quietly as he could, sneaking his way up to sakura's room. He moved with great stealth for a gennin, and ultimately made his way into Sakura's room. He was surprised to find her sleeping alone, I didn't think it would be the best time to let anyone else know I was here.

"Where did he go? Did he notice me coming?"

Now normally this is where I would come out and surprise the genin, but I needed to know what this boy wanted with my sister so early in the morning. So hidden in the shadows I remained.

"oy. Oy Sakura! Wake up." Naruto started nudging Sakura to try and wake her.

What happened next will forever remain in naruto's memories. Sakura turned over to try to keep sleeping a little longer, but as she woke a little with her adjustment, she remembered that Jubei had finally come home. So she did what came natural to her, quickly turning back around she wrapped her arms around who she believed was her brother,

"I love you" and kissed him on the cheek.

'oh, am I going to love nagging her about this one' I thought to myself.

Regardless of what anyone told him there after, he could never accept that she didn't mean that about him. Now most people would agree that sending this poor boy out the window head first was a little harsh, but there's not much we can do about the way Sakura reacts with other boys.

"Oy Sakura, don't you think that was a little too much, I mean, the window?"

"yeah well, he shouldn't have been in my room this early with out my permission." Patting her on the head,

"well now that you got that out of your system, why don't you go down there and find out what he wanted? You owe him that much at least."

Sakura just pouted a little,

"why do I have to apologize to him?"

"I didn't say apologize to him, I said find out what he wanted."

"Fine!! Wait a minute while I take care of this."

"that's a good girl" and I gave her a warm smile that melted her heart and made her feel a whole lot better about having to talk to Naruto.

Watching the events unfold from her window I noticed 2 things right away,

One, Naruto was not having the greatest time on his back after falling 3 stories from Sakura's room. and two, I wasn't the only one watching.

"Why?"

"we may never know" replied Sasuke, helping up his comrade.

"I think I may have broken something"

"well at least we know it not your head, not with that thick skull of yours"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look, the 'not funny' look.

Sakura had come down from her room to find Sasuke holding Naruto up. Surprisingly enough, guilt came over her.

"Sorry"

Naruto looked back at her and blushed remembering her words,

"i-its ok, really."

"I'm really sorry, I thought you were my brother."

What? Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at this new development. Brother?

"Sakura," spoke Sasuke, "you have a brother?"

"yep!" she said beaming.

"How come you never mentioned him before?"

"well, you never asked. And well he was away on a mission for the last six years"

"Six years?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, he had some crazy mission that took way longer than he expected."

"Is he any good?"

"Naruto!!" snapped Sasuke

"what!? I just want to know if he's any good. What wrong with that?"

"Because if I know you, you'll challenge him to a duel the first chance you get"  
Naruto didn't say anything but just smiled at the thought of challenging someone new and showing off.

"Forget it Naruto." Came Sakura, "my brother's an elite Jounin. I bet even Kakashi-sensei would have trouble beating him, _IF _he could beat him."

Sakura was beaming again, she obviously had a lot of pried in her older brother.

"Speaking about Kakashi-sensei," interrupted Sasuke, "you never showed up for today meeting."

"OMG!! I completely forgot, is there still time to make it?" Sakura was starting to panic a little.

"no its not too late, because we'll just be having the meeting here." Came Kakashi's voice from the roof of Sakura's house.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gomen!! I forgot about the meeting today, you see my brother just got back and…"

"oooh, your brother huh? I didn't know you had a brother, what's his name?"

"Jubei."

"what?" Kakashi's eyes went a little dark after hearing his name. "no way, but… could it be?"

From behind Kakashi, I taped him on the shoulder,

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth, Kakashi-kohai"

Kakashi turned as quickly as he could, kunai in hand, but he missed his target completely, being that I had his kunai in my hand now.

"still jumpy aren't you." I said smilling.

"n-no way, you can't be, I mean, your clothes are the same but…"

Sakura was confused beyond all,

"kohai? Underclassman? How? What's going on Jubei-nisan?"

Still smilling, I turned to Sakura,

"Sakura-chan, would you go make some tea for our guest? It seems you and I are not the only one I must catch up with."

Thank fully for me, Sakura had gone inside with Naruto and Sasuke, before Kakashi could finish his sentence.

"…but… you died. You can't be alive"

I look him cold dead in the eye,

"I never said I was, now did i?"


End file.
